


how to manhandle your small lover with only one arm: a guide for amputees

by codefiant



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Amputation, Biting, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Ear Piercings, F/M, Interspecies Relationship(s), Khuzdul, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Rough Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, passing out after sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5638867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codefiant/pseuds/codefiant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fili gets manhandled by his big, strong wife, and loves every moment of it. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	how to manhandle your small lover with only one arm: a guide for amputees

**Author's Note:**

> I described some hypothetical sexytimes to procellous, who told me to get off my ass and write some PwP. So I wrote some PWP. Kinky, kinky PWP.
> 
> If you follow me on Tumblr, you'll recognize that this is part of the Azanulbizar 'verse. Maybe someday I'll get around to posting the rest of the little shorts I've written in that 'verse here.

Fili groaned as she touched his cock feather-lightly, the rings running down the underside clinking lightly. Two quick snaps, and the cock ring was on. “I’m going to need your hands,” Bumazat breathed into his ear.

Fili made a show of getting closer than he needed to to tighten the straps of the dildo. He leaned in close and breathed lightly on the mass of white curls, then darted his tongue out for a quick lick between the folds. Bumazat spanked him lightly on the ass. “Naughty boy,” she chided. “You’ll get your due."

“Will I?” Fili dared as he tightened the straps.

As soon as the straps were tight enough Bumazat responded by spinning him around and pressing him up against the stone wall. Fili bit his lip to stifle a moan as she traced his already prepared entrance with a cold metal finger. The finger trailed slowly up his back, leaving shivers in its wake, coming to rest under his left shoulder. Flesh fingers bent the metal ones into a grip, then came to rest under his right shoulder. Fili couldn’t help the noise he made as Bumazat lifted him up, the drag of the wall stimulating his nipples and cock.

Soft heat pressed up against him from behind, a sensational contrast to the cold hard wall in front. Fili arched his head back and let out a cry as Bumazat pushed in with one long shove. “Comfortable?” she asked him.

“I wasn’t aware that that was the point of this exercise,” Fili responded cheekily. Bumazat responded by pulling out halfway and then snapping her hips back in, jerking Fili against the wall. “Ooof.”

“Is that all you have to say for yourself?” She snapped her hips again, this time hitting his sweet spot. Fili whimpered. He could feel the terrible grin light up behind him as Bumazat started thrusting in earnest, and with every thrust his cock dragged against the wall, until he was keening from the stimulation and as much as he tried he couldn’t stop. He could feel it building and building in him.

His body gave an abortive jerk, unsatisfied. “One.”

“You’re so beautiful when you want more,” Bumazat growled, pressing hard against him to hold him up as she petting the hair away from his ear with her hand. She bent her head down and nibbled on the lobe, hard enough for her sharpened teeth to leave small red marks, her tongue playing with the stretched piercing. Fili quivered under her. She pushed his blond mane over his shoulder and started licking at the nape of his neck. The quivering progressed to shaking.

She started thrusting again, and this time by the time the would-be orgasm came, Fili was clawing at the wall and making all sorts of beautiful noises, though he had not yet screamed. “Oh my darling, talk Khuzdul to me.”

“That’s… illegal,” Fili panted.

“Never stopped you before.”

Fili remained stubbornly silent. Bumazat started thrusting again, and it wasn’t long before Fili started screaming. Bumazat thrust faster, the music to her ears egging her on. Fili’s voice was hoarse when he shouted, “Three! Three!”

“Tell me beautiful things,” she encouraged in a rough voice.

“Amrâli astî, asti sulluê, ulnasê, yusthê. Amrâli astî. Hikhthuzul.” (I love you, you are my everything, my lover, my wife. I love you. Always.) Bumazat slowly pulled out and lowered Fili back down to the floor. He turned around on slightly unsteady feet and undid the straps of the dildo as Bumazat took off the cock ring. Fili gave out a moan when she touched the erect cock and buried his face in her stomach. Bumazat laughed and patted his head.

The dildo fell to the ground and Bumazat stepped out of it, pulling Fili with her. She turned them around and together they fell down to the fur rug. Fili leaned forward and buried his face between her breasts. He reached blindly down between her folds to finger her clit, and then explored further, deeper, getting her wetness all over his fingers. “My darling, shall we finish?”

“Yes,” Fili said hoarsely. Bumazat helped him to lay back on the rug, straddling his hips. His cock was fit to burst, and she only touched it enough to guide it in, lowering herself down on it and counting his piercings in her head as she felt each one enter her. The expression on Fili’s face was one she loved to see, one of both agony and ecstasy.

“How are your nipples?” she asked. They stood red and raw from their prolonged contact with the wall.

Fili hissed. “Done in. Please don’t touch them.”

“Okay dear.” She gave a roll of her hips. Fili hissed again. “Did that hurt too much?”

Fili shook his head. “No, just right. And even if it did… if I don’t cum properly, I’m sure I’ll die.”

Gently, aware that Fili had just been slammed into a stone wall cock-first multiple times, Bumazat built up a tempo, encouraging Fili with her voice. “Oh dear, you’re perfect, my darling darling dwarf, you beautiful thing.” It was not long at all before he finally orgasmed properly, spurting hot liquid up into her. “What a good boy,” Bumazat crooned, stroking the hair on his chest.

Fili blinked slowly at her. “Amrâlimê…” Then he passed out.

Bumazat sighed. “Oh darling.” She raised herself from his cock, then pulled a pillow and blanket from their bed. She tucked the pillow under his head and covered him with the blanket as best she could with only one hand. Then she grabbed the dildo from where it had fallen, and went to go run herself a bath. She had unfinished business to attend to.


End file.
